The Rise Of the Defender
by StraightedgeWingZero
Summary: After Misato berates him on fighting the 4th Angel so recklessly, Shinji thought he was completely alone and misunderstood but then he meets a woman who gives him the strength to rise above himself and gains a great power that changes him and the world.


The Rise Of the Defender

By SWZ

Summary: After Misato berates him on fighting the 4th Angel so recklessly, Shinji thought he was completely alone and misunderstood but then he meets a woman who gives him the strength to rise above himself and gains a great power that changes him and the world.

I own nothing

Martyr Hero Shinji

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One

Shinji sighed as he walked the dark streets of Tokyo-3, no destination in  
mind. All he wanted was to get as far away from NERV as possible. What did he  
do wrong, anyway? All he did was stop the Angel when he saw an opening, that's  
what they asked him. No one forced him to do so.

He shook his head, trying to figure out why Misato had to chew him out for  
it. Everyone hated him, why couldn't he just get someone to just…understand  
him?

He continued to walk at his slow; somber pace, not really noticing he was in  
the rundown part of town. Well, until he heard someone scream. Shinji snapped  
his head in the direction of the scream, feeling sick with fear. Someone was  
obviously in trouble, but what could he do? He never did anything right, he  
would just screw it up again.

After a short moment of indecision, Shinji turned around and tried to block  
out the woman's cries for help as he walked away.  
Coward, his mind told him.

Shinji stopped, gritting his teeth as he thought of a way to help the woman, but…his mind was right, he really was a coward. He was about to take another  
step away from the screams, but he heard Misato's voice, repeating in his  
mind: "How could you be so reckless?!"

I mustn't run away, he thought. He would prove to Misato that he wasn't  
selfish; she would see that he had gotten himself killed because he was trying  
to help someone.

Shinji dashed down the street, rushing up to the scene of violence. A man was  
beating a woman, who looked like she was already close to unconsciousness from  
the pain. Shinji yelled out something, he couldn't quite remember what he  
said, but the man didn't like it.

All Shinji remembered was the man's fist smashing into his face, making the  
world go black.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Uh…" Shinji groaned, his throbbing head still making the pain it was apparent.

"Hey, there, feeling better?" A voice asked him.

"W-where am I?" Shinji asked, his brain still lagging, not showing him what  
his eyes saw just yet.

"My apartment, it was really brave of you to help that woman, you know." The voice  
said; it seemed to be feminine and kind.

"I'm not brave," Shinji said in a downcast voice.

"Well, trust me. I know brave when I see it the voice said, 'come on, I got  
some medicine for you'."

The person helped him up to his feet, his brain had finished rebooting and he  
was finally able to see the person. It was a woman of late-twenties or so, a  
foreigner. She had blonde hair and green eyes that showed that she really did  
care.

"So, what's your name?" The woman asked.

"My name is Shinji," he replied not feeling up to getting to know someone else; they'll  
only hate him in the end.

"My name is, Karone Taylor, in case you were wondering," the woman said, arching an eyebrow at  
the defeated looking young teenager, 'that woman is all right now'

" How? I didn't even get to help" Shinji asked, puzzled by this. He hadn't  
done anything besides getting punched in the face so hard he lost  
consciousness.

"You did, even though you knew you couldn't fight him off, you still went to  
help. You don't see that often. That was kind of you." Karone said, trying to rise up the boy's spirits.

Shinji kept quiet, letting her words sink in. How could she know how he felt?  
She barely even knew him.  
Seeing that he wasn't fully convinced she said, "Why don't you tell me what happened."

End chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: This Matyr Hero Shinji version of My Rise of the Defender arc. This will focus on Shinji being bulit up as the Hero gaining confidence as he goes along way as he gains the powers of the Magna Defender. Their might be some apperances by past rangers. And Yes that is Karone formerly known as Astromena queen of evil and former pink galaxy ranger. She will be helping Shinji in this quest as another means of redemption on her part. Leave suggestions and R&R please


End file.
